In Tune
by ubyrai
Summary: Music fills the infinite between two souls. 10 song's. A one shot for each. Rated T for blood.


**A/N: **I turned my i-pod on shuffle and wrote a short sort of one shot for each song that came on in order, not allowing myself to skip any. I was originally going to only allow myself the duration of the song to write it...but then i realized its extremely difficult too write something worth uploading in less that 4 minutes. :P Most of these are fairly short. Hope you like them as much as i like writing them. :)

I don't own Soul Eater.

**Big Jet Plane – Angus and Julia Stone.**

Maka snuggled her head into his chest, as Soul wrapped his arms around her back, securing her closer. She loved moments like this. Being so warm and relaxed in his embrace, she fell asleep in his bed that night.

"Maka you're hogging all the dooner!" Soul grumbled instantly waking her up.

"Just pull in across. I'm trying to sleep." She grumbled back at him. She was facing away from him, so Maka was surprised when she was hugged from behind.

"I was thinking..." Soul trailed off, whispering at the back of her ear huskily.

"Should I be worried?" Maka mumbled softly, she was still sleepy. Maybe that's why he chose right now to ask her.

"...Maybe." He nibbled gently at her ear while he spoke.

"Go on then." She got out, suddenly out of breath.

"How would you like to go somewhere? Like leave Death City for a bit?"

"What like a holiday?" She sat up, turning around, looking down at him. He had propped his head up on his palm.

"Well yeah...but just you and me." Soul responded, grabbing her arm, trying to pull her back down. He mumbled something about letting the cold air get into underneath the dooner.

"Where did you have in mind?" Maka sighed flopping herself back down, still facing him.

"I dunno, I kinda want to go to Paris. Apparently they have good pastries..." He explained, drooling slightly.

"No! Let's go to Australia! I've never seen a koala before!" She laughed.

"Hmm nah. How about Hawaii?"

"Nope... What about China?"

"Boring...Japan would be good."

The list continued all night, neither of them getting the recommended hours of sleep.

**Cold December – Matt Costa**

"Soul you bastard! You got it in my eye!" She yelled, rubbing furiously at her face.

"Suck it up! Be a man!" Was the response she got.

She glared with her good eye.

"Here, I'll give you a free hit at me then." Soul spread open his arms, exposing his torso, ready to be hit.

Miraculously recovered, Maka scooped up the snow and threw it forcefully at her partner.

"Ow! Not fair! You can't aim for my face!" He yelled at her, now rubbing his eye.

"Suck it up! Be a man!" Maka laughed, using his come- back from earlier.

**With you – Linkin Park**

Maka yelled loudly as her feet hit the floor, which caused Soul to run into her room, t-shirt still around his arms.

"What happened?" He asked sliding the shirt over his head, seeing no immediate danger.

"The floors cold..." She mumbled embarrassed for causing him to worry.

Soul laughed loudly.

"Here I'll give you a piggy-back to the kitchen then." He explained turning around and backing up to her bed.

Maka wasted no time in flinging herself onto his well toned back, laughing as her weapon ran to the kitchen at full speed.

**Hardly Breathe – Dead by Sunrise.**

She couldn't concentrate. Maka looked at her blank lined page that was supposed to be filled with words by now.

She rubbed her temples, groaning in annoyance.

"What's your problem?" Soul questioned pouring the carton of milk he was holding upwards, draining the last of the contents.

"Can't concentrate." She mumbled, continuing to rub her head.

Seeing her annoyance, he threw the carton into the bin next to her door and made his way over to where she was trying to work at her desk.

"Argg!" She groaned, throwing her pencil onto the desk.

"Jeez calm down." Soul was behind her, taking her pig-tails out and sitting the elastic hair ties on the desk. He ran his hands threw her soft hair once before moving them to the top of her hear, rubbing in circles, massaging.

"Mmmm"

Soul laughed, "Maybe your brain needs a break for a bit."

"Maybe." She mumbled, enjoying the pressure on her hear. "Or maybe i just need one of these ever time i can't think."

**Vicarious- Tool**

She hated summer. It was hot and uncomfortable. She would much rather be snuggled up in bed with twenty dooners keeping her warm and reading her favourite book then sprawled out on the couch dying of heat stroke.

But the main reason for her dislike of the hot weather was the return of spiders.

Sure she had battled kishins and witches with little or no fear. But no, when it came down to the insects with 8 creepy legs she freaked out.

And right now there was one on her bed room floor, in her path to the bookshelf which she was trying to reach.

Maka walked out of her room slowly before running to Soul. She didn't bother knocking, instead she barged down the door. Soul was laying on his bed, top off due to the heat, listening to him records.

"Thanks for knocking, It's good to know your respect my privacy." He mumbled sarcastically, flinging his legs over the bed. He leaned over to turn off the old record player.

"Soul, you've got to help me!" She yelled, promptly pointing in the direction of the 8 legged intruder. "There's a spider on my floor!" Maka shivered.

Soul just laughed.

"Oi! It's not funny, help me!" She put on her best pouty face in an attempt to coax him away from his bed.

"Fine, fine." He gave in, standing up. "But we have to kill it coolly ok?

They made their way to the kitchen to grab the fly spray out of the cupboard before heading back into Maka's room, with a weapon in hand.

"It's near the book case." She mumbled, looking away, not wanting to see the creepy thing again.

"Ah...Well it's not there anymore."

"What!" Maka yelled, jumping past Soul and into her room, not believing her partner.

He was right. It had moved.

"Ah! I'm not sleeping in here tonight! What if it crawls onto my face while I'm asleep?" She shuddered. "Soul I'm sleeping with you." The sandy blonde announced walking back to his room.

"What! Who decided that?" He yelled after her retreating back.

There was no use rebutting. When Maka made up her mind about something she didn't go back. Besides Soul didn't mind it as much as he made out to.

**Fix You – Coldplay**

Maka hugged her frame. Her vision blurred as the tears spilt over. She was sick of it. Sick of him. Although he wouldn't know how much she hurt every time an insult was thrown. Maka was sick of it. Friends don't bag each other out like that.

"Men are all the same." She whispered to herself.

"Maka! Do you know where the rice is?" The last person she wanted barging into her room at that very moment stood at her door frame.

"Huh? What's the matter?" The white haired boy walked over to her bed and sat down, ignoring her 'piss off's' and the f-bomb she dropped.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"Why do you care?" She started. "I'm a flat chested bookworm with no sex appeal." Maka mumbled.

"What? That's what's got you down?" He chuckled.

"It's not funny." She hissed.

Soul shuffled back to sit beside her. He grabbed her hand, petting it like a mother would to her child's.

"Oh but it is. Anyway it doesn't matter."

"What?" She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"I said it doesn't matter." Soul sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face under his arm. "I don't care if you have a flat chest or are a bookworm." He told her "You're cool as you are."

The meister rubbed her tears away, mumbling something like a thank you.

"Besides, I'm more of a thigh man and from what i can tell, yours are pretty good."

She choked out a laugh and half heartedly donged him on the head with the book she had pulled out of nowhere.

"Idiot." Maka mumbled as she untangled herself from his arms and stood up. "The rice is in the jar on the second shelf."

"Oh...In the jar."

Maka giggled and dragged him back to the kitchen. As she did so she made a mental note; show more thighs when around Soul.

**Believe- Breaking Benjamin**

She was content. The sun was warm and her book was good. But when Soul promptly walked up to her, blocking out her sun and snatching her book away she was pissed.

"Soul! Give it back, you getting it wet!"

"No, come for a swim with me!" He demanded waving the book around, threatening to lose her page.

"But you said if i agreed to come i could just sit on the beach and read!" Maka argued.

"Yeah, I lied."

"It's not cool to lie Soul." She glared at him, but giving in she stood up. It would be embarrassing to have to be dragged down to the surf.

The meister took her hair out and slipped the hair ties around her skinny wrists, before lifting her shirt up over her head, exposing her slim stomach and blue bikini's which to Soul surprise, fitted a little too well.

She threw her shirt on the ground and looked back at him.

"Soul you pervert!" She yelled realizing he had developed a nose bleed.

"Maaaakkkkkkaaaaa CHOP!"

Walking toward the ocean leaving her partner to bleed on the sand, she smiled to herself, secretly happy.

**Hero - Skillet**

Soul heard a scream from his left. Turning his head he caught a glimpse of a woman being dragged down a deserted alley.

Feeling suddenly angry he decided to follow.

He was originally on the way to the supermarket to get some more sugar for the cake his meister was cooking up. But that was forgotten as he pursued the criminal.

He found that they had stopped in the darkest place of the back street.

"Why are you out so late? You know it's not safe for women like you to be walking the streets at this time. Someone might take advantage of you." The man laughed, "Oh right, too late."

Soul kicked the nearest trash can to let them know of his presence.

"Get out of here kid or I'll kick your arse as well." The pervert growled, noticing him for the first time.

Soul raised his arms above his head and stretched before placing them back into his pockets.

"I said piss off kid!" He was yelled at again.

The man's eyes widened as a bright light filled the space as Soul's arm turned into a scythe.

The criminal let go of the woman and backed away, fearing what this 'kid' could do.

"Run." Soul growled as he continued to walk forward. The man promptly turned and fled away.

* * *

"Maka, I'm home! And guess what? I'm a hero!" Soul puffed out his chest to add emphasis as he'd seen Black*Star do on occasion. "And I did it coolly as well."

He heard her voice from the kitchen "Did you get the sugar?"

Maka laughed as she heard him swear and walk back outside.

**Colours – Crossfade.**

Maka sipped the hot chocolate diligently as she continued to watch t.v.

Soul was watching some stupid comedy. She wasn't taking an interest in it though, so she zoned out. But there was a particular bit that caught her attention tonight.

The two protagonists were talking about what colour suited them the most. The laughing track played when one of them answered 'transparent'. She didn't laugh, but it made her think. What colour suited her?

"Hey Soul what colour do you think suits me?" She asked looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

Maka was snapped out of her thoughts when a hand brushed along her neck.

She turned to face Soul, blushing when she realized he was the one touching her.

The weapon laughed as he withdrew his hand. "I'd say that that red suits you." He smirked pointing at her face.

He got a Maka chop for his actions.

**In the End – Linkin Park.**

"Soul no! Please no!" she cried hugging his limp body, becoming soaked in his ever flowing blood.

"Idiot, get out of here." He whispered painfully.

"No! I'm not leaving you here. You're not going to die ok! I'm not going to let you!" Maka cried into his neck.

Nothing mattered anymore. Becoming a Death Scythe? Obtaining 99 kishin souls and a witch soul? Who cared? Not Soul that's for sure.

How do you stay alive again?

**Breathe.**

In and out.

It hurt, he was cold and angry. Why was Maka still here? He ordered her to run away, so why was he still being held by her arms? Her usually spotless shirt soaking up the blood.

**His blood.**

Was he bleeding that much?

**It hurt.**

His chest hurt.

**Breathe.**

Focus on breathing.

Someone will come.

What if no one does?

"Run, Maka." He whispered again, fearing the monster that slashed him would come back.

"Shut up I'm not leaving!"

**Nothing matters.**

In the end.

Your last breath?

**It doesn't matter.**

Your last heart beat?

**It doesn't matter.**

You last drop of blood on the floor?

**It doesn't matter.**

All that does is the person you love, the person holding you. That's calling your name.

That's all that matters in the end.

You let them fill your head.

Enabling you to die happy.

**A/N:** Ah...sorry for leaving you with that one. I think i have to much Linkin Park on my i-pod. :S Oh well. Hmm maybe if i get a good amount of reviews i might write another 10. So if you want more review kay?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
